The Book Club
by Sammiekurr
Summary: What happens when Sara comes home, only to find Grissom reading one of her X-rated novels ? Some spoilers for Committed. Smut. Please leave a review !


Reading has always been a part of my daily routine. Each day when I come home from work, I'll sit down with a trashy romance novel and read. Since I have no actual love life of my own, I've learned to improvise. As Greg would say, I'm a do-it-yourself kinda girl.

But today, instead of coming home to my usual empty, comfortable house, I came home to find Gil Grissom sitting on my couch, reading my book.

I'm fairly sure he didn't notice me when I first walked in because he didn't look up, and I assumed that the pouring rain outside had muffled the sound of me entering my apartment.

I only realized that he knew I was there when he said "Hey", not even lifting his head from my novel.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired. I didn't mean for it to sound so accusatory, but it did, and his head snapped up.

"I came by to see you." He said. "I need to talk to you."

My spirit sunk a little, and I asked what I was wondering. "Is your visit professional?"

"No." he replied, simply. My heart leapt. "Actually, my visit is strictly personal."

"Oh?" I asked as I sat down on the couch across from him.

"Yes. Sara…" he placed the book down, careful not to lose his place. I could see he had read quite a bit and I wondered how long he had been there. "I have a request."

I realized his visit may have been personal, but not about me. "Oh… alright. Well what do you need?"

"You."

His response took me by surprise and I wondered if I had heard correctly. "What?"

"You heard me. I need you." He said very matter-of-factly.

"Grissom…" I began, but he interrupted me.

"Sara, today at the institution… when Adam… you could have died today." He managed. "When I saw you in that room, something in me went off. I couldn't imagine what I would have done if I had lost you without having told you… Look, Sara, you have to understand, I'm not very good at this, so forgive me. I can't bear to think of what I would have done if you hadn't made it out of there alive…."

"Grissom, I'm fine. I'm here now." I tried. I could see that he was very upset. "And anyways, I'm sure the lab would be fine without me if for any reason I wasn't able to work there anymore—"

"No, Sara. I'm not talking about the lab. I'm talking about _us_. If I hadn't gotten the chance to tell you today that…" he trailed off.

"Tell me what, Grissom?"

"Gil. I wish you would call me Gil. The guys… they all call me Grissom. I need you to call me Gil."

"Alright… Gil. What do you need to tell me?"

"I need to tell you that I love you, Sara."

I could have died happy just then. I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and chances were that I was, but I felt a sting. This was really happening.

"You… you love me?" I asked, totally bewildered at this incredible confession.

"Yes. Sara, I love you. I've loved you since San Francisco. I've loved you forever. Probably more than any person can love another…" he trailed off again.

"Gil…" I began. Was this really happening? "Gil, I love you, too."

He looked up from staring at his feet. I don't remember how he got on top of me, but he did. I kissed him with all the passion built up over a span of seven years. His lips pressed to mine and I only had a feeling of pure, unforgettable bliss. It was some hell of a first kiss.

I could feel his response in the form of something hard and throbbing pressing into my thigh. I shuddered at the mental picture of a nude Grissom in my bed that suddenly panged into mind.

I suddenly started to unbutton his shirt, and he, thankfully, took this as an invitation to remove my own clothing. Once his shirt was removed from his torso, I ran my hands over his chest, savoring the muscular feel of him.

Soon we were toying with the buttons and zippers on each others' jeans and before I knew it I was down to my lace panties and bra, him down to his thin boxers. He swiftly unclasped my bra and slid it down my arms. He then took a nipple into his mouth, toying with his tongue as I let out a groan. I could feel him move down my stomach and bite my lace panties, pulling them down and off my legs with his mouth. It felt incredibly erotic.

Before I could attack his own underwear, he had scooped me up and taken me into my room, laying me on the bed. I didn't bother to ask how he knew where the bedroom was.

I quickly removed his boxers and lay for a moment taking in the pure thickness and length of him.

He pinned me down on my bed and began to kiss my neck and shoulders, as his hands lowered themselves between my legs. The sensations he was creating with his thumb as his middle finger entered me were almost enough to make me come right there, but I knew I would never last long enough if he continued, and I reached up to grab his neck.

"I want you… now." I said.

He entered me slowly at first. My eyes closed, but I could feel his eyes on me checking to make sure I was alright. He was definitely stretching my walls to their limits.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Don't… stop." I choked. "Please."

He then slowly thrust into me, and I could see stars inside my eyelids. I made some noise that sounded like a mix between a shudder and a moan.

He began thrusting inside me, plunging all the way in and all the way out, kissing me on the lips whenever possible.

I didn't last long, and quickly after my wave of euphoria, he returned to earth along with me and collapsed.

I curled up against his chest, and could feel his heart beat which matched my own. He spoke.

"I loved that book you were reading, by the way. It was very erotic." I could sense him smiling. I suddenly thought of a book I had read last week, which was extremely kinky and appealing. I need to have Grissom over to read more often, I thought, as I drifted into the most comfortable sleep I'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked the story ! It was my first real attempt at smut… Let me know – please leave reviews ! Thanks so much.

Sam


End file.
